Closeting Business
by TonyGreco
Summary: Gary Need to Save Same Laywer that Gary Need to Save And the True is that He dont wily Nice Man


**Closeting Business**

**Write by: Nurit zur**

Scene: 1

(We See Gary Run in the Street)

Gary: Every day is other day same time is look like the same day bat this always be moor 24 hours waiting to you Is just in the way that you use Them (We see am run to the side)

Scene: 2

(We see Gary keep run)

Gary: and what you going to tell to the man that get tomorrow News paper today (We see Gary read the paper) Well the true you never know (And keep Runing)

Scene: 3

(We see Gary Go in to the court)

Scene: 4

(We see that there same case)

Grunt: Look every One Know that any Person Have right to live is life how that he wont (We see that the light that on grunt going to fool) is in the way that any bade make is choice (Gary go in)

Gary: look out! (Grunt see am)

Grunt: What is doing here (And Gary push am and Grunt fold and Gary too and the lights fold on the floor) Haa!

People: Hoo!

Gary: You won't to talk again about the Person Rights? (Grunt look on am like "Are you stupid?")

Scene: 5

(We see Gary out side from the Court and Grunt Come to am)

Grunt: What you doing in side there?

Gary: What?

Gary: What you don't hear what I say

Gary: I hear is just that I woes thinking same thing like "Thank you"

Grunt: About what? You wring my Case (Go Angry)

Gary: You Welcome (Get the paper out and look on am) Next time try to not send me to same lawyer (Go and look to the way that Grant go)

Scene: 6

(We see Gary back to the bat and fold the paper on Marissa Table and Go to take a beer)

Marissa: Ok From where you come?

Gary: (Open the Beer) From the Court

Marissa: What? What you doing?

Gary :( Drink) No, no is not that I woes have to save same crazy lawyer

Marissa: Ho comes on Gary

Gary: Marissa is not say thank you

Marissa: maybe he doesn't woes have a time

Gary: no He woes have a time to tell me "You Wring my Case"

Marissa: Ok

Gary: I tell you next time o am not going to save any lawyer (Gary drink the beer and Marissa joking on am)

Scene: 7

(We see same bade with gun in is hands and he pot the balls in and check the gun that is work)

Scene: 8

(We see am walk out side and put same can on the stone and he walk away from there and shoot and the ball hit the Can and the Can fold down)

Scene: 9

(We see Gary Sleeping in the Morning and the Cat is Yelling)

Cat: Mao

Gary: yeah I am coming (go and open the door) good morning

Cat: maw

Gary: can you just say good morning I don't ask same big thing to do

Cat: Mayo (Go in)

Gary: Yeah ,Yeah (Go Down to take the paper and He Read the paper and he see Grunt Photo on the front page of the paper) Ho no Not again (He start to Read) Grunt Rashton the lawyer find dead yesterday out side the Court (We See The Flashback and we See Grunt go out from the Court) All the people that know Mr. Rashton say that Same man that he blame about same murder try to kill am (We See Grunt Shot and he on the Floor) The police say that They not fond the killer and Grunt in the hospital in bad situation (Gary cant Believe)

Scene: 10

(We see Marissa go in the bar in the morning She Have a black jacket and she folding is walk stick and put is jacket on the hook And Gary come in to the bar from is room)

Marissa: Good Morning Gary (Marissa Stand in the place and Gary past next to her and look back to her)

Gary: What so good in that (Is take is jacket from the Hook)

Marissa: Why you say that? (Marissa Stile Stand in the place and Gary wear the jacket and look again on Marissa)

Gary: Why I tell you why I have to Save Again the Stupid lawyer (he straight the jacket)

Marissa: Wily?

Gary: (Look on Marissa) Yeah Same Buddy Wont to Kill Am The True (He Think) How Don't Wont to Kill am (Move is had to the right and think again)

Marissa: Gary?

Gary: (Look on Marissa) Ok, Ok (Take the Hat and Put at on is had) Well Wish me A good Luck (Go out)

Marissa: Good Luck (And She Keep Walking)

Scene: 11

(We See Grand Go out From the court when He have is bag in one hand and in is other hand He get is jacket And we see that Behind the Trees same buddy runs and Is Gary and he See Grunt and He run to am )

Gary: Look Out

Grunt: (See Gary run) Not Again (We see same man walk between all the people with a gun and we see Gary come next to grunt) what you doing here? (Gary stile look from the killer then he see same thing flashing Gary and He see a gun)

Gary: Go down! (He jump on grunt and fold am down on the floor and we hear the shot and the people consume and run away from the place and the police come to look for the killer and Gary get is had up and look around and He don't see the Killer)

Gary: Damn!

Grunt (Get Gary down from am and He touch Gary hand and He see that he bleeding) What Happened to your hand?

Gary: What? (Gary she the bleeding and Grunt Check Gary Hand When Gary Keep look for the killer)

Scene: 12

(We see Gary sit in the ambulance and the medical attendant at Gary hand And Grunt Look on Gary)

Grunt: You don't have life buddy?

Gary: (Look on Grunt) what you mean?

Grunt: You not a police man you noting how are you? (Gary Angry) bat you always stake in the …

Gary: Oh! Stop (The medical finish with Gary hand and Gary go and take is Jacket and the is Hat and past Next Grunt and Go) Believe me I woes Happy if I woes not saving you bat I see that I to much Care about People (Is Go)

Grunt: I never understand am

Scene: 13

(We see same room and we see same man with Black jacket go in to the room and we see same Table And He fold the gun on the table and get out all the bullet from the pickpocket and he fold at on the table and he get the key on the table too and we see the man sit on same sofa in the dark)

Scene: 14

(We See Gary try to get is time to get is sleep time and he Hug the pillow and we see is hand with the bandage and the alarm on and the radio start )

Radio: Good Morning Chicago The time is 06:45 and is … (Gary get is hand slowly from the blanket and Set the Alarm off and get is hand back to the blanket And get the Pillow on is Had)

Gary: What so Great in this Morning?

Cat: Mayo (Gary don't move and listen to the cat) Mayo

Gary: Live me alone … I don't won't to save same stupid Lawyer

Cat: Mayo (Angry)

Gary: Haa (Start Be crazy on the bed and get out from the bed and walk to the door) I don't wont to save am any moor you understand me I don't wont to save am (Open the Door and The Cat go in and Gary look Angry about am) Cant you Stop your Act I Am angry too

Cat: Grrr

Gary: Yeah to you too (Go to get the paper) You Never listen to me (Look at the Front Page) I don't wont … (She Grunt Photo) Ho no not Again (He Look on the Cat) I tell you I don't wont to Save am Again (He Fold the paper on the table and Walk from there)

Cat: Mayo (At nice Voices and Gary look on am)

Gary: Oh Great (Back to the table) Why I Have so big hart (Get the paper in the hands and Start read) "Last Day At the law" (We see that Gary Have Flashback And We See Grunt Take is Stuff and he in is office) The lawyer Grunt Rashton Die Yesterday after he finish is work at 12:02 (We Hear same shot and We see Grunt on the floor in is office die) The Police Say that Grunt Woes In Problem With same Hit man (Stop Read) Oh no!

Cat: Mayo (Gary look on the paper again)

Scene: 15

(We see The Lyon's Den Building and we see that all the lawyers go out from there and we see Jack come to Grunt Office)

Jack: (lean on the door) Grunt you don't won't to come to eat?

Grunt: (Look on am and Back to Take is Stuff) I will be there in a minute

Jack: Ok (Go)

Scene: 16

(We see Jack walk to the Elevator and Click on the bottom and the elevator open and there same man in there)

Jack: Hello

Man: Hello (Go out and Jack go in to the elevator and go to down in the elevator)

Scene: 17

(We see Grunt Stile in His Office take is all stuff and He will that same buddy move in the place and we see same person move fast to the side Grunt stop and look back)

Grunt: Hello, Hello (And no bade answer to am and He Keep Working)

Scene: 18

(We see the guy get The Gun out and walking to grunt office and He so close to the door of Grunt office and Same Bade run to the guy and jump on am and Push am away from grunt office and fold with the man on the floor)

The 2 people: Haa! (Fold on the floor)

Scene: 19

(We see Grunt Go out from is Office to check what Happened)

Grunt: You two (Tony on the Floor with Gary and He try to get the gun and Gary hit the gun and the gun go away from am and stake in the wall and Have shoot) Haa!

Scene: 20

(We see all the guards run to the floor that they hear the shoot from there)

Scene: 21

(We see Grunt Scram on Tony)

Grunt: Why you won't from me? (Tony Up and come to am)

Tony: I won't to kill you

Grunt: Why?

Tony: Like you don't know (Gary hear the Guards Come to them) what you doing to me?

Grunt: No! (Gary gets the paper out from the jacket)

Gary: give me same thing Will yeah! (Read and See that the Elevator be stake at 12:36 and He look on the clock and the time is 12:30)

Tony: you wily think that I going to believe you?

Grunt: I don't care bat I know that I don't Do noting to you

Gary: (Get am and Push them to the elevator) Lattes go!

Tony: Ho says (Get Gary hands down from am)

Grunt: Yeah ho you that you say that (They hear the Guards come)

Guards: This over here

Tony + Grunt: Good Idea (they go in to the elevator and the guards come and they see the elevator is close)

Guard: They in the Elevator

Scene: 22

(Gary Push all the Number Bottom and Grunt and Tony Stile Fight)

Grunt: You Stile don't answer to me

Tony: There Noting that I have to answer to you (Gary look on am and do face like they stupid and he look on the paper and he see the time that the elevator stop work and is 12:36 and He look at in Clock and is almost 12:36)

Gary: 5 (Look on the clock)

Grunt: You Stile don't answer to me?

Gary: 4

Tony: Like you don't know! (Look to the side angry)

Gary: 3

Grunt: (Look on Gary) what you doing?

Gary: 2

Tony: Why you counting to back?

Gary: (Smile to two of them) and 1 (The elevator Stake and stop working and the Power cone) Much batter (Go and Sit down on Tony and Grunt look on am like how he do at)

Scene: 23

(We see the police coming to the building and they go in the Building)

Police man: Yeah Where woes the shot (The Police theme Stand Next to the guard them)

Guard : We fine the gun (They get the gun in the hands) And We think that they stake in the Elevator

Police man: (He look on am and He look on the Elevator) Oh Great

Scene:24

(We see Gary sit And Buzzer same song and Tony And Grunt stile look on Gary and Don't Believe How He do at )

Grunt: How you know that ?

Tony: Yes How? (They look on Gary and Gary look on them and stop Buzzer)

Gary: If I woes tell you, You woes not going to believe me (Keep Buzzers)

Grunt : I be believe you just talk

Tony: No is not going to believe you Because Is not Believe me

Grunt: How say

Tony : I say Because is True

Grunt: How wily

Tony: Wily (they Fight again and Gary Stop Buzzer and Close is Eyes and they keep fight )

Scene:25

(We see Many Police Car Coming to there And We see a car coming Close to there and Stop and We See Brigatti go out from the car and walk to the building )

Scene: 26

(We see Brigitti Get in side and Walk to the police Group)

Brigatti: Toni Brigatti (Show is ID) what we have here?

Police man: we think that is same killer there and one is a lawyer and one that just woes there

Brigatti: Don't tell me Hobson (The Police look on her) Oh Great (Brigatti and the police of the building come to jack and jack care about Grunt What going out with am)

Police: Jack what going on there?

Jack: I don't know bat Grunt in there (They look on the elevator)

Scen: 27

(We see all them sit on the floor)

Grunt: (Look on Gary) Just for ask how many time we going to be here?

Gary: (Look on is Watch) there moor 25 minutes

Tony: what? (Look on two of them)

Grunt: How… How you know that?

Tony: Yeah Just how? (Look on Gary)

Grunt: I woes… (Point on Tony)

Gary: (Get them in they Shirts) Ok, Ok I will tell you just stop fight (They Back to sit and Look on Gary and Gary open Is Jacket Slowly and Grunt and Tony Move back like Gary Have a Gun there and He Get the paper out) From that

Grunt: What are you kidding me?

Gary: ok there looks (Give to Grunt that paper)

Grunt: (See what the date) this funny the date is wrong what a stupid paper is it?

Gary: is noting wrong with that (Take the paper from Grunt) is tomorrow News paper today

Tony: Are you kidding me?

Grunt: I woes there in the paper when you come to save me

Gary: Yes

Tony: Ho now I know why you always save this stupid lawyer

Grunt: what?

Gary: Believe me this not woes Fun to same am

Grunt: What?

Gary: Tony why you won't to kill am?

Grunt: Yeah why? (Tony look on grunt angry)

Gary: Tony I am asking you why?

Tony: Ok I will tell you he sends me to the jail

Grunt: (Point on am) is for your own good

Tony: yeah right 5 years in the jail about what? About same think that I never did

Grunt: what you doing you help your dad?

Tony: my dad woes push me to be a hetman I woes wily don't like that

Gary: so why you do that?

Grunt: my dad never give me is love and is care so I try to make what is say to me to do just for have is love for is kid

Gary: Ho I sorry to hear that

Grunt: Me too

Tony: (Look on Grunt) Ho thank you very much Grunt (Grunt look on am like thanks you very much)

Gary: I don't have same thing too …like I can feel in love because the paper when I tell them about the paper any thing broke up (Think)

Grunt: you kidding I woes love about the woman that wont to full me down and I get here to work here in the lawyers office and Now I don't know (Angry and look down)

Tony: I lose my love because this stupid work that I need to shot the woman and instead I woes in love with here (He look down and Start Joking) He he (Gary and Grunt Look on am) I woes can't kill here (Smile to them)

Gary: Well this sound like we same people that can live normal from same reason

(Grunt look on Gary)

Grunt: I ready to change and to be same moor Sweet guy

Gary: (Smile to Grunt) Grunt!

TTony: I be like to get other job with out killing Jobs

Gary: And I be try to live my live normal life

Grunt: We have a deal (He looks on am)

Scene: 28

We see the Elevator work and all the people wait out side and Brigatti and all the police man stand close to the elevator and the doors open and tree of them go out smiling)

Brigatti: Hobson! (Get Gary hand) What you doing?

Gary: Go to have fun with my two new Friend (Go an Briagtti don't Believe)

Scene: 29

(We see Gary sleep in the bed smiling and the cat come)

Gary: this is right that every day is other day and same time is look like is same day like yesterday (We see Gary go and open the door to the cat and Gary smile to the cat and get am with the paper) and this always right that there always moor 24 hours that wait to you (He close the door with is leg)

Scene: 30

(We see grunt walk to is work happy)

Gary: bat same time is moor then 24 hours same time is moor then just one day is every time

Scene: 31

(We see Tony dig a hole in same dark place and fold all is guns there and is Book there)

Gary: every day every second you have a chance to change this not at other people hands is at you hands (He Close the Hole) you just need to know how to use at

Scene: 32

(We see Gary look at the see and smile)Gary: And I sure that you be happy from this Change Believe me! (We see Gary from long way keep sitting and look on the sea)

**The End**

**Write By: Nurit Zur **


End file.
